


Stars

by Jadebreeze95



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadebreeze95/pseuds/Jadebreeze95
Summary: In which Tyler finds the brightest star in the star in the sky, but is entranced by the boy who gave him a galaxy.





	

(Tyler)  
I've never been able to look at a leaf without wondering where its roots lay.

Where did the leaf come from?

Is it going somewhere?

Why is it leaving?

For me, all leaves have had a home and just go on great ventures and adventures to find a new one.

I can't help but wonder what happened, if anything had happened at all, that the leaves had to leave.

Sighing, I kick a rock in my path, which makes dirt fly into the air.

My thoughts have been consuming me lately. It's been tiring, and I can't seem to go anywhere without my mind screaming at me.

I look up to see the stars, the bright balls of fire that I always wish upon. They were one of my comforts in the night.

Every little star seemed to have their own story of creation, their own eyes of seeing how everything is portrayed. Some stars are bigger than others, some are warmer, while others no longer exist.

It reminds me of the people around me.

All of us have our different personalities and way of seeing how the world may work, but in the end, we're all human. We all live on this planet and we'll all fall into darkness just like the stars.

I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. Sighing, I take a deep breath and try to calm my mind down a bit.

I start to walk forward and I glance back up to the stars.

One in particular caught my attention, as it seemed to be glowing brighter than the others.

I stop myself in my tracks and look directly at the twinkling star.

It was so bright... too bright... it almost seemed as if it weren't real.

Ever since I was a young boy, I had been in love with stars, especially the bright ones; they had always taught me to take every situation with a certain gratitude.

I remember the first time I saw the star that made me fall in love.

It was almost ten years ago.

I was in my backyard with one of my old best friends, and I had seen the brightest star that was in the sky.

It was marvelous.

The star was twinkling at a rapid rate and every other star seemed so tiny in comparison.

My heart was pounding; just as fast as the star was twinkling.

I looked over to my best friend, who was staring at the exact same star, a smile etched on his face.

He glanced over at me and asked me, "You see that star?"

I just nodded.

There wasn't anything else to say.

This star seemed almost as bright as the one I had seen when I was seven. Maybe even brighter.

The wind around me was starting to pick up and I could imagine my mother's voice when I'd get home. She'd scold me for staying out late and staring at the stars. She never was a fan of them.

I sighed and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

Turning back, I start to walk back to my house, which was a few minutes away.

I couldn't help but start to think about my old friend. The one I had seen the star with.

He had moved away a little after we had seen it, and I was completely torn.

My mother had said that it was for the best, since he was the one that would always misbehave in class, but he was still my best friend.

I couldn't help but miss his smile; the one he'd give me whenever I said something funny, or rambled about the stars.

His laughter seemed be the thing I ran on when I was younger. I always tried to hear it, or make him laugh.

I missed his eyes, which were a beautiful brown color that I could never say no to.

Then his hug. Oh how I missed that.

The warmness that would spread through my body when he pulled me into arms. My heart would start to race, and I'd want to stay in those arms forever, because they so comforting. I felt safe. It was a feeling I always wanted.

I never did figure out why he had moved.

Sighing, I try to focus my mind on another subject. Another person perhaps.

The only other thing that runs in my mind is a phrase. One that I can't explain.

'You're my star.'   
*******  
When I arrived home, everything was dark.

I was confused, because my mother would normally never sleep; especially on the night where I would wander the forest.

I slowly walk up to my front porch and notice that the door's unlocked.

Turning the handle to my door, I cringe at the creaking sound it makes.

When I close the door behind me, I look around to see everything in order, but my mother still was nowhere to be seen.

After I'm done scouting the first floor, I turn to walk upstairs.

At every step, my heart seemed to beat faster and fear was rising in my chest.

Finally, I made up the stairs and glanced at my mother's empty room.

I take slow steps towards her room and knock on the door. "Mom?"

Complete silence filled the air.

Blinking rapidly, I rub my eyes and just then notice how tired I truly am.

Turning back, I walk to my room.

I look down and notice the light coming out of the crack.

When I open the door, I scream.

There sitting on my bed, is my mother, staring directly at me.

"M-Mom!"

My mother smiles at me. "Tyler." She stands up. "What are you doing home so late?"

I gulp. "N-Nothing, mom. J-Just was out on a walk."

Her smile ceases and her eyes are swimming with disappointment. "Tyler, honey. Haven't I told you not to go on walks this late?"

I rapidly nod.

"Answer me, Tyler."

"Y-Y-Yes."

She walks towards me. "What were you doing on a walk this late?"

I bite my lip before I can say my answer.

"Tyler." She demands.

"I was... uhh... staring at the stars?" I whisper, closing my eyes so I won't see the fury on her face. 

"Tyler." My mother starts. "I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

I open my eyes. "I was... staring at the stars."

Her face was completely still for a moment, before her expression showed pure fury.

"Tyler..." She growled.

I closed my eyes and winced.

"How many times have I told you not to go looking at those stars?!" She yelled. "I cannot believe you would go behind my back and go seek out those stupid balls of fire again!"

"They aren't stupid!"

"Don't you dare back talk me, Tyler! I happen to be your mother and you will not go looking at stars again! You hear me?"

I clenched my fists and snarled. "Yes, mother."

Immediately, she took on the role of a sweet mother again. "Good. Now I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We're going shopping to find you a new jacket."

I look down at my gray jacket. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Honey, nothing is. I just want my son to have the best." She says smiling.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Tyler."

When I heard the door close, I unclench my fists and breathe out.

I quickly strip myself of all clothes expect my boxers.

Falling onto my bed, I look to my window, seeing the twinkling star again.

I think of the phrase again for a moment before my eyes close.

*******

Have I mentioned how much I hate shopping?

If I haven't, then here it is.

My mother woke me up and forced me out of bed, just to go shopping for a jacket.

She picks at everything I choose, because it's either too dark, or it isn't my style.

The price apparently doesn't matter.

Yet, she always chooses jackets that I never like. Clothes in general actually.

She tends to choose clothes that extremely bright and in her words make me "look bright and appealing to those who wish to speak to me."

Her words, not mine.

The last time I went shopping with her, I finally got to choose one thing I wanted: the gray jacket. 

Although, yes, she fought and basically begged me to choose any other jacket, besides black or any dark colors of course, I still choose the gray.

Now, here I am, with three bags of new clothes in my hands, while we're at another store, looking for a jacket.

A simple jacket.

Now I've told my mother many times that I don't want a new jacket, but of course, it doesn't matter.

I've noticed that seems a bit more tense around me. Ever since last night.

I'm not exactly sure why, but I feel like it's something about the stars.

"Tyler." My mother says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You go look for a jacket, I'm going to go to another store and try to find one as well. I'll call you if I find one."

She'll call me within three seconds of walking into the store.

True story.

I nod, "Okay, mom."

She smiled and started to make her way outside the store.

I sighed and started looking around the area. All bright colors.

I snicker, "Figures."

"Not a fan of bright colors?" A warm voice asks from behind me.

I felt a tingle go up my spine and my mind went blank.

"N-Nope." I stutter.

'Of course you mess up like that, Tyler. You stuttered?!'

The voice gives out a light chuckle and I feel a warmness expand in my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head and turn around. "Not y-your fault. I-I'm just a n... nervous person."

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

It's an angel.

The person in front of me laughs loudly and I'm confused.

"W-What?" I say, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

'Butterflies?'

He continues laughing for a moment and coughs out, "You-You just..." He coughs and calms himself down. "You just called me an angel."

I blush profoundly and look to the floor. "I-I-I s-said that aloud?"

He nods and grins. "You did."

I groan and shake my head. "S-Sorry..."

"No, no, it's okay." He says, making me look up to his smiling face.

We stand in a silence for a minute, as I stare into his eyes.

'They're so beautiful... it can't be real...'

A sudden buzz pulls me out of my trance and makes me squeal, as I drop one of the bags of clothes.

The boy in front of me looks concerned and says, "I think that's your phone."

I laugh shakily and nod. "T-That'd be correct."

Pulling out my phone, I see that it's my mother.

Knew it.

I answer the phone and her voice immediately comes up.

"Tyler! I found this wonderful jacket that I'm sure you'll love! You must come across the street at this second!" Her voice full of enthusiasm.

I sigh and reply, "Okay. Be over in a second."

She hangs up and I sigh.

I look to the person in front of me and see that he's holding the bag I dropped with all the clothes.

"I believe you dropped these." He smirks.

I smile and grab the bag, brushing his hand.

A sudden gasp escapes my throat as I feel a warmness run through my body.

I grab the bag quickly and look to his concerned face. "T-Thank you."

"No problem." He says, his smile returning.

Sighing, I sadly say, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I hope to see you again."

He grins widely, and my heart drops.

"The first time you spoke to me without stuttering." He says, happiness lacing his voice.

I blush and realize he was right.

He looks at me and holds out his hand. "I hope to see you again..."

I look confused as I take his hand.

God, this warmness.

"Your name?" He asks.

I let go of his hand and stutter out, "T-Tyler."

He smiles. "Josh."

My phone buzzes again and I groan.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." I quickly say.

Josh smiles and says, "Have fun shopping, Tyler."

The sound of his voice saying my name sends a shiver up my spine.

"As to you, Josh."

*******

Ever since shopping, my mother has been ranting to me about how good all these clothes would look on me.

Every little piece of clothing would make in a certain pair and she keeps repeating that she wants me to "have the best."

I've been awfully quiet and my mother has taken notice, but she hasn't quite asked me why.

All day, I've been thinking about him. Josh.

I haven't been able to take my mind off of him.

"Tyler." My mother repeats.

I snap out of my thoughts and look over to her. "Hm?"

"Why have you been so quiet today?"

"Mom, I'm always quiet."

"More than usual." She says suspiciously.

I just shrug and look away from her.

She begins talking again, but I tune her out.

'Sweet brown eyes... beautiful voice... and his laugh...'

I smile and close my eyes.

'What are you doing to me, Josh?'

It seemed like hours, but finally, my mom let me go, and I was free to go outside.

After she warned me, I took a step out and looked up to the sun.

It was so bright and I stretched out my arms and closed my eyes, enjoying the sunshine on my body.

I stood like that for a second before cracking my neck and starting to walk into the forest.

Yes, I live near a forest.

Every little part of this place comforted me, and it always seemed to take my mind off of everything.

Expect now, it didn't even take my mind off of Josh.

Everything seemed to actually remind me of him.

I shake my head off of these thoughts and walked a bit faster.

My ears were filled with sounds of birds and the rustling of the trees.

Everything was so calm and peaceful.

It just made me want to run around and jump into piles of leaves.

I sometimes still jump in piles of leaves and pretend to be hiding from someone. I once did from my mother, but that got me in quite a lot of trouble, so I haven't attempted it ever again.

Hiding in leaves made me feel safe and secure at times, because I wouldn't ever get caught by my old best friend. He would call out for my name and soon get worried, and I'd always jump out of the pile to scare him.

A tightness formed in my chest and I shook my head, trying to ignore it.

I started to run forward and did a quick jump while in the air.

I've always enjoyed running, because it took my mind off of everything. I could run for miles and not get tired.

My mom always tells me that I used to run around everywhere when I younger.

I faintly remember another figure running alongside with me, but my mother always denies the idea that someone was with me.

A laugh bubbles out of my mouth and I twirl and fall to the ground.

I close my eyes and grin.

For a moment, everything seemed quiet and I sighed at the happiness I felt.

"You enjoyin' yourself, sunshine?"

I screamed and flailed around on the ground.

My heart was beating rapidly and I look to up to see a figure, but I couldn't tell who it was.

The sun was right behind them.

"We gotta stop meetin' like this, Sunshine." The figure laughs.

'Wait... that voice...'

I scramble to my feet. "J-Josh?!"

He steps closer and I finally can see his face.

"Hey, Tyler." He grins.

I look him up and down. "W-What're you doing here?"

Josh hums and looks around. "I used to come here all the time with my old best friend." A crestfallen look appears on his face. "That was before I moved of course."

I freeze. "R-Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, I used to come here all the time with him. He was the best thing in my life." A smile appears on his face, and I grit my teeth. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nod quickly. "Yeah, yeah!"

Josh looks unsure, but he nods.

I sigh and look to the ground. "My best friend and I used to come here all the time too." Josh looks over at me, interested. "He moved away years ago too." A flash of sympathy crosses his face. "Please don't say anything, Josh. It isn't your fault."

He frowns and looks to the ground. "I wish I could see him again."

I nod. "I wish I could see him again too."

We both look at each other for a second, before I look away blushing.

"Hey, Sunshine?"

I look over to Josh. "S-Sunshine?"

He grins. "Wanna go on an adventure?"

A warmness spreads through my body, and I smile brightly. "Sure, Josh."

*******  
It turns out, adventuring with Josh meant a lot of climbing and running around playing hide and seek.

Until the sun was setting, Josh and I ran around the forest and laughed at everything.

We would hide in piles of leaves and climb up trees.

I accidentally almost fell off almost all the trees and Josh had to grab my hand every time.

I won't admit to him that it made me blush every time.

Right now, we were laying on the ground, and Josh was tightly gripping my hand.

I was looking at the sky, which was a peach color.

Sunsets with Josh.

Got to make that a normal thing.

"Hey, Sunshine?"

I look over to Josh. "Hm?"

He was staring at the sky.

Running his thumb over my hand, he sighs. "I feel like I've known you for years, Tyler." He looks over to me. "Did we ever meet before?"

I look at his face and blink. "I don't believe so."

Josh scrunches his face up.

'He's so cute... wait what?'

"Are you sure? Because I feel like we have."

I look back up the darkening sky. "I'm not good at meeting people, Josh."

"I just feel like we have in the past..." He mutters.

For a moment, everything is still, and all I can focus on is Josh's thumb running across my hand.

Nothing else matters.

Sighing, I say, "Josh, I have to get back home."

Josh seems disappointed. "Well I mean... I guess, yeah." He sighs.

When I let go of his hand, I instantly feel a tad of sadness.

Shaking my head, I smile at him. "I'm sorry, Josh, but I just have to go before my mom gets angered."

Once I get up, I help him up.

"No, it's alright. I just..." He scratches the back of his neck. "I just wanted to stay and look at the stars with you." He sighs. "I understand though."

I tilt my head. "You like looking at the stars?"

Josh smiles and nods. "I used to look at them all the time with my best buddy. He and I once saw the brightest star that I feel like is known to man."

My eyes widen. "You see it too?" Excitement was building in my voice. "Did you see it last night too?"

Josh nods. "Yeah, I did."

My jaw falls to the ground. "I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE! IT JUST-IT JUST SEEMED SO IMPOSSIBLE!"

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "It's the brightest thing I've ever seen." He blushed and looked down. "Besides you." He muttered.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the blushing Josh. "Huh?"

He looked up. "Nothing!"

Blinking, I shrug it off and then look to the almost darkened sky. "Do you know what it means?"

Josh is quiet for a moment.

"Soulmates."

I freeze at the word.

"It means soulmates. Or something to the power of that." Josh says. "They say if you see that star, then your soulmate is close. I haven't seen that star since I moved, and now, I saw it again for the first time in ten years."

I take a deep breath. "S-Soulmates?"

Josh takes a step to stand next to me. "Yeah, soulmates."

I turn my head to look him in the eyes.

We were both staring at each other, and his eyes were on my lips.

"You're my best buddy." Josh said. "You're him."

I gulped. "Y-You're my star?"

Brown eyes met mine.

"Tyler..." His warm voice muttered.

I backed away. "N-No! Y-Y-You left!"

Josh held out his hands. "I didn't have a choice!"

"You left me here! You left me with my thoughts!" I scratch at my face. "You left me alone!"

Josh grabbed my hands, but I jerked away and screamed at him.

"You left me, Josh!" I yelled, falling to the ground. "You-you left me..." I say, my voice weakening and tears falling down my face. "Why'd you leave me...?"

At this point, the sky was dark, and I could faintly see the bright star.

Josh seemed paralyzed to his spot before he walked towards me, gripping my shoulders. "I didn't have a choice, Ty..." He muttered. "My parents told me we were moving, and that was it..."

I wrapped my arms around him. "P-Please don't leave, Josh... please don't..." I beg, my voice now weak.

Josh holds me in his arms and kisses my head. "Never again, Sunshine."

It seemed like years that I was being held in his arms, and I never wanted to be let go.

"Tyler?!"

My eyes widen at the sound of my name.

Josh looks back at me. "What was that?"

"Tyler?!"

I quickly jump out of Josh's arms. "It's my mom. Oh no, oh no, no, no." I run both of my hands through my hair. "Josh, you have to run. Before she finds you with me."

Josh shakes his head. "Come with me then."

I shake my head quickly. "I-I can-"

"Tyler, where are you?!"

"Please go, Josh. Please go." I say as loudly as I can.

Josh shakes his head. "Not unless you come with me."

I gulp.

My mother was approaching at an alarming rate, and any second, she'd find me.

'Run with him!'

"SHUT UP!" I yell at my head.

Josh looks frightened and he grabs my hands. "Ty, what's wro-"

I growl and push him away. "Get away from me!"

"Tyler?! Where are you?!"

"Please stop, please stop, please stop." I beg.

Josh tries to grab my hands again. "Tyler, please-"

"Don't you realize you caused this?!" I scream. "You did this! It's all your fault!"

"Tyler!"

I stop.

Everything is quiet and Josh is staring behind me.

I breath heavily and slowly turn myself around.

My mom is standing there, a flashlight in her hand. She looks a bit frightened, but that's overwhelmed by the confusion she has.

"There you are, Tyler." She sighs in relief. "I thought I lost you." Her eyes dart past me and look at Josh. "Tyler," her voice getting dangerous, "who's this?"

I stare at my mom. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes narrow. "I'd like to know the answer. Who is he?"

I take a step back towards Josh. "Why are you here?" I repeat.

My mother looks angered at my newfound rebellious nature. "Tyler, who is that?"

Josh sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "May I tell her?" He whispers in my ear.

I shake my head. "Answer my question first."

Crossing her arms, she turns off the flashlight. "I was making sure you were okay."

I shake my head. "What's the real reason?"

She growled. "You aren't allowed out here after dark." Her eyes watched as Josh's hand slipped into mine. "Especially with a faggot like him."

It was sudden, but hard.

Everything came back.

All the memories.

Josh and I playing when we were children, him getting in trouble for me, and the kiss we shared. 

I remember the moment he moved away and I never wanted to talk to anyone else again.

"You." I said. "You forced Josh to move?"

My mother's eyes widened for a second. "W-What?" She laughed guiltily. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Josh's eyes widened. "Wait, you were the anonymous letter? You were the one to threaten my parents to leave?" A bit of anger was showing in his voice. "My parents almost had a heart attack reading that letter."

She shook her head. "I would never do such a thing, Tyler. He's lying to you."

I shook my head. "You did it! You forced him to leave!" I growled and stepped forward, but Josh held me back. "How dare you"

She looked at me with surprise, but it quickly faded away. "You will not speak to me that way!"

"You just can't accept the fact that I'm in love with Josh, can you?" I grit my teeth together and then roar out, "I'M IN LOVE WITH JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN!"

Both my mother and Josh were frozen.

I breathed heavily, glaring at my mother.

A second later, warm lips pressed against my ear. "I love you too."

This took my mother out of her trance and she screamed, "YOU ABOMINATIONS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"No! You aren't! You certainly don't treat me as one!" I yelled.

Her face was full of fury and she looked like she was about to smack me. She ran a hand down her face and scowled.

"Why, mom? Why did you separate Josh and I?" I ask, sorrow laced in my voice.

My mother looked at me, her face with a little sympathy, but that quickly vanished.

"Do you believe it's right?" She asked, with a hint of curiosity.

I was confused at this question.

"What do you mean?"

Josh sighed in my ear and gripped my hand tighter.

"That." She said, pointing to our hands. "For two boys to love each other?" Her eyes looked Josh up and down. "Tyler, honey. I'm sure you'd be able to do better than that boy. It isn't normal."

I felt a bit angered by this statement. "What do you deem as normal, mother? I've never had an attraction to a girl in my life, and I've been in love with Josh as long as I can remember." She spat at the ground. "Don't you believe that I can love Josh just as much as you loved dad?"

The anger on her face was no longer prominent, but was replaced with sadness. I knew I had struck a nerve.

Josh looked at me, his eyes widened in shock. "Ty... I think you're taking it too far."

I shook my head, glaring at my mother.

It was almost eleven years since my father was killed.

It wasn't even his fault. He had gone to the bank to receive some money for a family dinner we were planning the following night.

He didn't realize that a man was following and watching him like a hawk.

Once my father had gotten to his car, the man comforted him and asked for some change.

My father, being the man he was, gave him a few dollars, but obviously, it wasn't enough to save his life.

The man had pulled a gun on my dad and shot him dead.

My mother was worried sick the whole night when he didn't come back, and it was the first time I had seen her stay up all night.

I was only six at the time, so the next morning, I had come downstairs to my mother wailing on the couch. When I confronted her, she gave me a broken smile and pulled me into her arms.

I'll never forget the words she told me that day.

The funeral was in a few weeks and my mother had rented me a tuxedo, since I used to promise my dad that I would look the best I could.

No, it wasn't one of those stereotypical funerals that had rain and dark clouds. It was actually the opposite.

A bright sunny day, which made it worse.

Always on sunny days, my dad and I would play catch, and then Josh would come over and we'd wander the forest with him.

There wasn't a single day that I missed him.

Ever since he had died, my mother had tried to take on both roles of parenting, but soon, she seemed to get tired of it and she snapped.

Her face was filled pain, but she quickly masked it with anger. "You're no longer welcome in my house." She stated plainly. "I expect you tomorrow to get your stuff and leave."

I only nodded.

My mother turned on her flashlight and looked at both Josh and I for a moment, before turning away and leaving.

A few seconds later, Josh and I were alone, and all was quiet.

I looked at the ground, thinking of what just happened.

I had just been kicked out of my own house.

My mother made my best friend move away.

Josh Dun is my soulmate.

I look back to Josh, and he stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ty." He says.

I shake my head. "Don't be. I was looking for an escape from that wretch." I sigh. "I don't know where I'm going to go now though. I have no place to stay."

I wouldn't lie, I would miss my mother, no matter how bad things had gotten. Our relationship was toxic, but I had always hoped she would come back as my caring mother.

Josh smiles at me. "I know. There's some pretty nice hotels around."

I looked at him, as if questioning whether he was serious.

"I'm kidding! You can stay with me." He grinned.

I blinked. "Are you sure?"

He grinned wider. "Just you and I."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first work on this website, which I wrote over the summer of 2016. I also have this posted on my Wattpad, Broken_Hourglass. I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic, and I'm open to improvements or critique.


End file.
